


Blood Roses

by chenmorr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenmorr/pseuds/chenmorr
Summary: Secrets, it is often said that they destroy us, but can a secret save one. Especially the one you love the most, even when he only thinks of you as an owl.
Relationships: Harry Potter/OC, Hedwig/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Blood Roses

"Harry! Harry! You have to get out of here now!"

It was her again. The girl that he have been in his dream for a while now.

Her snow white hair tangled, her bright amber eyes urgent.

Her words echoed in the darkness that surrounded him.

His vision was blurred. He was falling deeper into the darkness.

Harry? Harry?!

His eyes opened for a second to see her face over him.

"Who are you?" He managed to crook out, before it ended, with the stream of green light ended it all.

Harry opened his eyes and his room in Four Pivot Drive came into view.

It was the same dream that he have been having for some time now. Over and Over.

A slight rustle at the end of the room cause Harry to look towards Hedwig's cage, and the bright amber eyes of his owl stared at him.

Amber eyes. Just like the one in his dreams.

It's only a dream, he tried to convince himself. A silly dream.

But at the back of his mind, Harry knew that it wasn't just a dream. It is never just a dream. His nightmares, his ability to see things as they happen, his link with Voldemort has always made his dreams something more; some sign; some cryptic message.

As he stared up at the ceiling of his room, he tried to wash all of these thoughts away, as he made sleep slowly take him into its midst again.

* * *

" Harry! "

It was happening again.

Harry's eyes open to where it usually ends. The green light.

"No!" The girl twisted her body abruptly so that she was leaning down to me. He could see all the grime and sweat on her face, however she never strike me as anything less than beautiful. Her amber eyes dilated, her breath cold against his cheek.

"Don't move." She whispered. "Close your eyes." Harry had no intentions to move. He closed his eyes.

Harry could hear the shuffling of feet approaching.

"He's dead." From the proximity of the voice, Harry could tell that it was the girl who declared this.

"Are you sure?" A high serpent voice spoke this time.

"Yes, I am sure, my Lord." Harry could hear a slight tone of bitterness within her voice. He wasn't sure if the others could hear it too.

"Narcissa, go look." The high voice demanded.

Light steps approached becoming louder and louder as second passed. Soon enough, Harry could feel a hand on his heart, and then another above the first hand. It was silent for want felt like an hour.

"Is he alive? Is Draco alive?" Harry could

tell that this was another voice speaking.

Harry slowly gave a single nod.

Then the sparks of lights that shot up in the air were the last thing he saw before he slipped into a bright light.

This was the first time that Harry dreamt about the girl since the last time in Privet Drive.


End file.
